


Waterless

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Mentioned Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spade Kingdom Arc (Black Clover), Tsunderes, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t be where we are now.”
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Waterless

Asta couldn't help the feeling of unease burrowing in his stomach, as he paced back and forth, much to Noelle's annoyance. "I don't know about you, but I'm not used to just sit here and do nothing. Everyone else is getting stuff done, risking their lives, and I just…can't stand still."

" _Really_? I couldn't tell, Asta." Noelle said sarcastically as she took another sip of her tea, her eyes narrowed. Her neck ached from watching him.

"Well, I..I feel so useless. I know that everyone is looking out for me, but I feel so useless," Asta admitted, finally coming to a stop, staring at his feet.

Noelle blinked, setting down her teacup, annoyance being replaced with concern. "Asta..."

Her voice pulled his gaze in her direction.

Noelle took a breath and "Look, as much as I hate to admit this, if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be where we are now. We've all come too far to feel useless. And, though you _are_ a huge idiot, loud and reckless, you still…you still inspired us." She looked down, her cheeks tinted pink, and added. "You still do."

Asta blinked and then a smile grew on his features. "Wow, thanks, Noelle. I really appreciate that. I really have inspired you too, haven't I?"

Noelle nearly spit out her tea, hearing this words. "Umm, uh, I guess, I mean, um, yes you do, but don't think that changes anything, stupid!" Flustered, she looked back down to her almost empty teacup, her face as red as a tomato.

Asta couldn't help but laugh, and Noelle couldn't help the smile growing on her face.


End file.
